


Once More, With Feeling

by meres_argias



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drowning, Dubious Consent, Fightcuddling, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Weird Consent, Y U NO Use Safewords, i guess, implied handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meres_argias/pseuds/meres_argias
Summary: Will Graham asks Hannibal to re-enact their Season 1 dynamic, in bed.





	1. Chapter 1

The warm light of early sunset gives their skin an earthly glow as they lie tangled in sheets in their bed. Will runs his thumb across Hannibal's jaw. A murmur:

"I want you to talk me into doing what you want". He tilts Hannibal's face up. "And, I want you to hurt me while you reassure me that you only want what's best for me. Do you think you can do that?". His eyes could pierce steel.

“How am I to know I've gone too far?”

Will smiles and deliberately doesn't reach for the SIG Sauer hidden at the side of the mattress.  
“I put a gun to your face”, he says simply.

“I have my reservations about how therapeutic this can be.”

“I don't. Strong-arm me if you must. I will protest and you will convince me. Like old times.  
In this game, you know best.”

“Very well.”

\---

Will gets what he asked for when he least expects it. Bath time is interrupted by a very determined Hannibal who, after getting Will's book out of harm's way, proceeds to press him down by the shoulders inside the bathtub. His shirt cuffs are rolled up and dry still. He peers at Will calmly from above while the other man fights to keep his nose above water.

“What are you doing?” Will feigns surprise. Will is an expert at performing emotions because he has countless points of reference. Hannibal only has Will.

“Don't struggle.”

Will does. He struggles and he paws at Hannibal's forearms, splashing water on his shirt, making it stick to his chest, making Hannibal press down harder. “Shush. Don't fight me. I know you're curious about how it would feel. To be engulfed completely”. Hannibal plays the part perfectly. “Relax, and let me guide you”. 

Their lips brush and then meld together as Hannibal covers Will with his body inside the bathtub. His left arm reaches swiftly between them while his other hand squeezes Will tight across his collarbones. 

If Will could spare a thought for it, he would be amused at the image of Hannibal above him, expensive shirt and pants wet and dripping, but as it is, he can barely muster the energy to occasionally surface for air. Only to be pushed back down while Hannibal sucks at his neck and diligently works him over. 

When he comes it's with a choked sob muffled on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal doesn't move an inch until he's stopped shaking, absorbing all the thumping, the bathtub waves and Will's desperate release.  
\--- 

Afterwards, they sit, dry, with fresh clothes, opposite each other in the study. Will has bruises turning purple on his wrists and neck.

“I was expecting you to be more subtle about it. You never used force on me, back in the day”.

“You were unstable.” Hannibal says, unrepentantly. Will kisses him for it, vicious and full of teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more strange sexy times or, more accurately, fightcuddling.

A few days later, Will wakes up to Hannibal pressing kisses to his neck, his hair, the sides of his face, gently, with a hint of hesitation. He pretends to be asleep. 

“I want to touch you” Hannibal breathes, barely a whisper, his mouth hot and wet against Will's ear. Will's smile is hidden in the pillow. The game is on.

“I am not even awake yet”, he lies. “Let's just stay like this for a while”. Hannibal looks like he's actually considering honoring Will's request, like a fucking reasonable person. That's not what Will wants at all. So he pushes his body back tight into Hannibal's embrace and mutters something about mornings not being ideal for this sort of thing.

“I beg to differ”, Hannibal murmurs and trails his hand down Will's chest, seemingly having caught on to Will's particular brand of a peculiar mood. The mattress creaks pitifully as he shifts his weight and moves from laying behind Will to towering over him. Menacingly. Or something like it. He is not actually sure he can torment Will exactly the way the other man demands him to at that particular moment, but he has to keep up appearances.

“Letting steam off at the very start of the day can kickstart one's energy levels and enhance well being”, Hannibal says. He uses his psychiatrist's voice. This, at least, is a mask he can wear well, although he doesn't recall ever being this cringe-worthy and base with his reasoning. He hopes it's what Will wants.

Will huffs. “Yeah, this, or leave you in a perma-horny mood for the rest of the day, depending on how it goes.” 

“I assure you it will go very well, if you cooperate.” Hannibal says, leaning in, only to have Will turn his face and whole body away from him, eyes examining his own hands.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing you don't want.” Hannibal pounces. His hands are suddenly everywhere, grabbing and pushing down, keeping Will pinned. Will yelps as Hannibal reaches between his legs – to do what, is anybody's guess, really, because Will clamps down his thighs together and traps Hannibal's wrist before he can actually reach anywhere. They struggle for a while, Will squirming underneath Hannibal and trying to throw him off.

It is a bad sign for the state of Hannibal's serial killer fight instincts that he doesn't see the headbutt coming. He moves to dodge too late, and ends up absorbing a swift blow across the nose that makes him go cross-eyed. Fortunately for him, Will's position doesn't allow him to land the blow in an optimal way, so Will actually ends up hurting himself in the face as well as the man towering over him. They both fall to the side, disoriented, and slightly bloodied. The mattress wobbles as Will moves perilously close to its edge.

“Will, I don't think -” Hannibal begins to say something but is stopped by the muzzle of a gun skidding across his left zygomatic bone, pressed tight enough to leave an indentation. Will's bright, menacing gaze locks into his. Hannibal knew there must have been a gun stashed near the bed, but he never actually got around to verify its whereabouts out of courtesy. Or perhaps he merely wanted to let events unfold as they may.

“I would like you to stop”, Will says. He's bleeding from his temples, and looks every bit as beautiful as he looked the last time he and Hannibal had found themselves in a similar situation involving firearms. Only now Will truly has seen everything.

“Of course, Will”. Hannibal leans towards him again. “You must be aware however that you can't undo the past by resisting me now”, he says as he moves their foreheads gently together.

“It's been worth a try”, Will rasps and closes his eyes, relaxing into the mattress again as they share breath. The smell of blood from their superficial wounds permeates the air as their heartbeats drum against each other. Neither of them wants to move so they lie tangled together for a long time, until the warmth from the rapidly approaching noon nudges them softly to wake up and finally get on with their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not a good idea to have sex like this.  
> Also from my actual notes as I was writing this:  
> [Will does dirty thing but then says he does not want the sex]
> 
> Nothing is entirely new under the fandom sun. I believe we collectively experiment with ideas and dynamics and influence each other. Concretely: The dynamic I have here has been influenced by work from [cashtastrophe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1969737/chapters/4263012) and [Nerve_Itch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerve_Itch/pseuds/Nerve_Itch) and probably a dozen other fan fic authors. All the fanfics I have read where Will enjoys being pushed around by Hannibal have achieved sentience and residency as an independent part of my brain and are now able to generate new ~~filth~~ fan fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this pornlet. Don't try this at home.


End file.
